


They Always Reminded Me Of Rubies

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clubbing, Highschool AU, Human Names, I promise this is the only one with Can Den and Amer as brothers, M/M, Underage Drinking, a weird family, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil isn't a guy that gets 'crushes'. He most certainly doesn't have a weak spot for that little blond sitting two seats to the right and one forward. Which is why it's totally okay for him to snatch him up for a partner in class. It's okay because he doesn't want to be closer, to see that blush up close, or to kiss those perfect lips... Okay, maybe he does. (Human names in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canada-Matthew Williams, Prussia-Gilbert Beilshmidt, America- Alfred Jones, Denmark-Mathias Kohler, Norway-Nikolas Bondevik, France-Francis Bonnefoy, Spain- Antonio Carriedo, S. Italy-Lovino Vargas, let me know if I forgot someone and it is confusing at anytime.

Teachers are stupid.

Every student knows this.

Especially students in a math class.

Especially students in a math class that are named Gilbert.

 _Especially_  students in a math class that are named Gilbert that are staring at cute little blond Canadians two desks away and one desk in front of him. He chose that seat today. He chose it just so he could stare without getting looks from the students around him. He knew that he already got looks for being crazy hot, albino, Prussian, and _frikin awesome_ , but he didn't need to be seen as a stalker! He'd never get good attention from Matthew then! You know, if he ever even realized that Gil was watching him.

Mattie glanced over slightly to find that the crimson eyes were still on him and blushed lightly. Why was he staring? Did he think he was Alfred? Did he have some kind of problem with Matthew's brother? Had he taken the other's seat? Mattie shook his head a little, and looked back to the front of the class, feeling the burning gaze on the back of his head.

Gil sat there quietly for a little while then started rolling up little pieces of paper and tossing them over at the younger's desk, looking away quickly if it even  _seemed_  like Mattie would glimpse over at him. He didn't know why he was doing it, he just- he wanted attention from the Canadian okay?

Matthew kept trying to pay attention to the teacher but as the Prussian kept throwing papers, he was finding it harder and harder to focus. Why was he throwing stuff? Were they supposed to be aimed at Alfred?

"Make sure to do pages 234 through 240 for homework. And remember the test this Friday. You are dismissed." The teacher sat back down at his desk.

Gilbert stood and laughed at a joke his Spanish friend cracked the moment before, but when he glanced over to the little Canadian again, he saw the other bolting out the door. "Mon ami." Francis gave him a look. "What  _exactly_  are you doing to mon cousin?" The three traveled out of the classroom and started making their way to the next one.

The Prussian shrugged. "What? I wasn't doing anything. There's nothing  _to_  do in that class."

Francis's eyebrows rose. "Uh huh. You were tossing paper at Matthew all class."

"Was not!" Antonio brushed a few pieces of paper from the front of his shirt, he wasn't exactly sure who they were talking about but if his buddy was paying attention to someone other than himself… well. "Okay, yeah, what of it?" It embarrassing to have been caught.

"Are you trying to hurt him?" Gilbert opened his mouth to protest but Francis interrupted with a smirk. "Or get his attention?"

"What!? Why would I hurt him? I… Forget it." He started walking faster.

That couldn't have stopped either of them, both grinning wide at the Prussian, only receiving more information to pester him. "Amigo, do you  _like_  him?" It was easy to be childish around Gilbert, mostly because he acted so much like a child on a regular basis.

There was no response and the Frenchman gasped. "You do!"  _Sacre bleu!_ Gilbert had a crush! His best friend had an attraction to his petit cousin; he could become one of the family! Oh dear, what would their children look like?!

And during Francis's inner ramblings, Gil spun around. "SHHHH! Would you be quiet!" He wasn't one to hide things, from his best buddies especially when it came to who he liked. Not to say that he did! Cause he didn't! Especially not on adorable, blond, sweet, violet eyed… Damn it. Not again! Okay, so maybe he found Mattie crazy cute and he may have a slight weakness for cute things but it wasn't much more than that! Only like… a litt-… crazy amount of want.

"So you admit it!" Toni laughed. What happened to 'too awesome for stupid crushes'?

Gil hesitated, "Well… Yeah." He couldn't hide it forever. Especially when he had a sinking suspicion they only wanted him to admit it so they could be proved right. Stupidly awesome best friends they were.

Francis grinned wider. This was great news! "What is your plan?"

"I don't need a plan!" He said triumphantly. "How can anyone not like the awesome me? I don't need a plan…" He was grinning but to his best buddies, it was obvious that he was really only trying to convince himself.

The Canadian walked by, trying to avoid Gilbert's eyes, he saw the younger and grinned, showing his usual amount of bravado, inciting a blush upon Mattie's cheeks as he sped up. Francis poked the Prussian. "Don't you-? Oh you don't, do you?" He laughed at the confusion on his friend's face. "Oh that's good." How could he not see the younger's reaction? How could he not tell? Even if Gil wasn't the master of l'amour, as Francis was, it was quite easy to read.

Gilbert blinked. "What?" he demanded. What could this Frenchy know?

Francis was malicious, as much as he wanted the two together; he wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to mess with Gilbert's head a bit first. "No,  _mon ami_ , I think I shall let you figure this one out for yourself."

"I hate you."

"How sweet!"

They walked into the International relations class, poking and pushing each other. Both laughing and throwing half-hearted insults at any flaw they could afford to attack. They had lost Tonio about halfway through the hallway to an angry looking Italian from the year below them; he yelled something in rapid Italian, red in the face, making the Spaniard coo and off went the 'happy' couple.

They saw Matthew already sitting in his seat, far in the back, all alone, the way it always was. Francis nudged him in that direction and plopped down in the seat next to his favorite Englishman. A bushy browed Brit named Arthur who took this as a personal insult, grumbling and cursing the Frenchman, then squeaking indignantly when Francis leaned over to molest the other's neck. Mostly to get him to shut up, but also cause he liked to see his _'petit lapin'_ blush. Notice how he doesn't really protest? Yes, this is Brit-with-a-Frog brand love. Anyways!

Gilbert took a breath and headed up the small steps in the amphitheater-like classroom, smiling and plopping down in a seat next to the blond, who was doodling a little white polar bear in his notebook. "Looks awesome." Gil knew that the Canadian enjoyed drawing, but not enough to go into an art class. No he hadn't eavesdropped! He just managed to  _overhear_ when Mattie mentioned it to his friend Lovino.

You know, if someone can be friends with that angry Italian without being patient beyond all- 'O _h…_ ', Gil got it. It made a lot more sense now that he thought about it that way. Though it seemed that they never hung out socially. Just at school. Or at least that's what Tonio told him. He hadn't been fishing for info or anything!

Even though his inner monologue was very prominent in his mind, he was still waiting on the Canadian, though there was no response; Mattie wasn't used to people acknowledging him. Especially not people he had a major crush on. Gilbert didn't realize anything of the sort, thinking that Mattie was ignoring his awesome presence. He didn't realize that Matthew really didn't talk with many people, certainly not with what was one of the coolest guys in the school.

Mattie glanced over at him. "Why did you sit here?" It wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth but sometimes he just kind of forgot that he was speaking, it wasn't like people noticed when he did anyway. He wasn't even really expecting an answer; most in the school ignored him until he had either of his brothers around. Or if Lovino was yelling at him about something 'The Tomato Bastard' had done.

"Hmm?" The blond was talking to him? Awesome! Mattie was totally in love with him and they could ride off into the sunset and raise ponies and bears on a ranch in Germany! Gilbert shook his head a little, mentally, it was time to focus! Curse his overactive, awesome brain! "Because it's an awesome seat!" He meant because the Canadian was there but how cheesy was that? Unawesomely cheesy. And Gilbert didn't  _do_  unawesome. It would go against everything he was!

"Oh." So was this Gilbert's usual oddness or was it his usual seat? Mattie generally sat on the other side of the room but a bigger Russian had nearly sat on him today and he had scampered off to the opposite corner to escape the creepy aura around him. The Russian, Ivan, Mattie remembered, had noticed him a couple times before but it was always accompanied by a scary smile and an even scarier question that Matthew could barely understand through the heavy accent. "We become one, da?" It wasn't as much of a question as an instruction. And that was way beyond Matthew's comfort zone.

The teacher started giving out instructions for the day and they had to be quiet as she rambled on and on about what was, according to Gil, complete crap until something she said something that pricked at his ears. "So this following week you will be working with a partner in order to create a presentation on this book due on Monday."

Mattie sighed silently, eyes downcast. Teacher's kind of sucked. He knew he would be working alone on this one. The teacher never noticed anyway so in a way it was… okay. He wouldn't have to present in front of the class like everyone else.

Gil grinned wide, thank you teachers! "Guess I don't have far to go." He turned his happy eyes towards the shy teen.

At first Mattie wasn't sure if he should respond but the expectant look confused him. "What do you mean?"

"You're gonna be my awesome partner!"

"I am?"

"Yeah." His grin held. "Why not?" The Canadian couldn't think of any reason so he shrugged a little. "Awesome, so wanna meet later to start planning?"

"Okay." He was a little unsure. What if he thought he was partnering with Alfred? What if he found out that Mattie liked him? What if it creeped him out?

But none of that didn't register with Gil. "Awesome. I'll see you out front after school gets out?" Mattie nodded as the bell rang and quickly escaped from the room, confusing the Prussian. "Why does he always do that?"

"Come along  _mon ami_  it is lunch time." Gilbert smiled up at the Frenchman and they made their way to the cafeteria. The Prussian's eyes found Mattie alone at a back table. "So, Gilbert, you aren't sitting with us today are you?"

"Nope." He flashed another grin at his buddies at the table they approached and headed off towards the nearly empty table. "Hi Mattie!" He dropped down into the seat across from the smaller teen.

Matthew looked up, surprised. "Oh. Hi, Gilbert right?" Mattie knew. He knew incredibly well who Gil was but he had heard that if you acted more like you weren't interested that it was better? Maybe? Was that right? Oh no! That wasn't right! Right?

"The one and only awesomeness!" How could Mattie not know who he was?! He was  _Gilbert Bielshmidt_! He was the awesomest guy in the world! But when the Canadian smiled at him softly it was all okay again. Gil pulled out his sack lunch, digging in happily, and watching as Mattie brought out his own.

"Hey Gilbert, if I ask you a question, will you be totally honest?"

"Of course! The awesome me doesn't lie! That would be unawesome."

Matthew hesitated for a second. "Why are you talking to me?"

It didn't faze Gil. "Am I not supposed to?" It was curious, why a boy who was alone would be worried about others trying to get close.

"Well it's just-.. No one does. Except for my brothers." Gil knew the two older brothers and was quite friendly with both. Both were quite popular, one was a senior with gravity defying spikey hair that was a reliable guest at parties with his surly Norwegian boyfriend. The other was a really annoying jock, similarly blond and a constant at parties, but he was a huge videogame nerd. They were buddies with Gil, when it suited them.

"Well I-… We're gonna be working together right? So why not get to know each other better? I  _know_  you want to know about the awesome me!"

"Which leads me to another question. Why did you want me as a partner?" It didn't make any sense. Mattie made good grades but nothing extremely spectacular. He had heard that the 'Prussian' made average grades, nothing terrible that would need someone super smart to help him.

"Because I know you'll make an awesome one!" Well Gil didn't really know that for sure but if he had Mattie as his partner, it would all be awesome. With this in mind, his cocky grin returned.

Matthew smiled back shyly. "Oh." He couldn't help it, Gilbert's energy just made him smile. Plus that grin made his heart flutter around in his chest, especially since it was directed right at him.

"So my awesome partner, where do you think we should plan our project?"

The blond thought for a moment. He could only think of one place but it would work. "We can go to my house?"

Go to Birdie's house? Awesome! Gil couldn't let this chance pass! Wait, the adorable blond was waiting for a response. What was the question again? Oh right! "Sounds awesome." That's right Gilbert, you're awesome. Play it cool.

Matthew bit his lip a little before continuing. Gil had to make sure he was paying extra attention, just those lips were distracting enough without color rushing to them, making them extra kissable. "I will warn you, my brother Mathias, you know him right?" Gil nodded, of course he knew Mathias. That was the eldest of the siblings, the real crazy guy. He was constantly smiling, laughing and  _damn_  if he couldn't knock back drinks like a pro. "Well he and his boyfriend Nikolas, fight a lot. Loudly."

This barely perturbed Gil, one, that couple nearly always fought, two, yelling wasn't exactly uncommon to him. "I'm not worried about that. West yells at me all the time."

"West?" Was West a person?

"My younger brother, you may know him. Big scary blond guy who looks like a narc? Yells a lot in a heavy German accent? Constantly has a little Italian hanging on his arm?"

"Oh, Ludwig, right?" Wait, he wasn't supposed to even know who Gil really was! How would he explain how he knew who Ludwig was? Hold it! He was friends with Lovino! Perfect! Everyone knew how much Lovino hated the younger of the Bielshmidt brothers. "Uh, why does he yell at you?"

Gilbert chuckled. "It depends. Not wanting to help clean, do my work, playing music too loud...the usual." The bell signaling the end of lunch made the Canadian jump a little, gathering his things as quickly as possible and nearly running off to his next class.

A French accented voice floated towards Gil's ears. "And the German is left behind, wondering what he could do to woo his potential lover."

"Shut it. And it's Prussian."

An arm wrapped around his shoulders as they walked to class. "The boy is shy!" The Frenchman seemed to mutter something under his breath, rolling his eyes, but the Prussian caught one word.

"What was that about a club?" A grin appeared back on the albino's lips.

Francis shook his head, a look of mock pity upon his face. "Non, non, you would not like it... It's very flashy, loud music, the dancing is more grinding than anything... Definitely not your style." His small smile grew much bigger, knowing he had nicked the other's interest.

No more pushing was required. "Tell me more." He was hooked.

"If you come by my place tonight we can go... I do warn you mon ami, the bartender is very lax, there is a  _lot_ of underage drinking." Oh he had Gil right where he wanted him. "About eleven or so? That should be late enough that you would have enough time to get ready."

"Awesome. We should be done by then." This breached the Frenchman's own interest.

"We?"

Gil nodded. "I'm going over to Mattie's to plan our project after school."

Francis's grin turned smirk. Oh now  _this_  was progress from this morning. "Ooo~~" He paused to make sure his sing-songy voice was ready. "Gilly has a date~ Gilly has a date~!"

'Gilly' bristled. "Nuh-uh! I do not! We're just working on a project!" He glared a little at the Frenchman. Anyone could have heard that! It wasn't like he didn't plan to announce it to the world eventually, it's just that if someone heard and mentioned it to either of Mattie's brothers… Well. He wanted a chance to ask the Canadian out without those two breathing down his neck. He had heard rumors about how protective they were of each other.

Francis huffed. "Fine. I will see you tonight, oui?" Gil nodded and they went their separate ways.

He wondered what might happen when he went to the blond's house, and maybe if he asked, if Mattie would go out with him that night to the club. Nah, Mattie wasn't that kind of guy. He was quiet. He didn't go to parties. Gil knew that for a fact. He had searched for him a lot while at parties. And according to his drunken twin, Mattie didn't go out much at all.

When he strolled into the slowly filling classroom he didn't expect to see Mattie there. How had he not realized that they shared this class? He looked up at the whiteboard, telling him of a class merge for a while and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't forgotten about Mattie like everyone else. Speaking of, there was the little Canadian, doodling again in his notebook.

He was about to ask the blond something when the teacher's nasally voice interrupted him and pushed him into his seat, plus the constant talking was keeping him from engaging the smaller teen in conversation.

It was like this the entire period. And the entire next period, that he didn't have with Birdie. He was just thankful when the day was finally done and he could get to his study dat- session with Mattie.

"Not to be rude," The Canadian started, choosing his words carefully. "but you don't really know me."

They were heading out of the entrance and to the cars. "Well now's the time to get to know me then! I'm the most awesome person ever! That's all you need to know!" His smiles were infectious. The best contagion Mattie had ever encountered.

"I'm sure I could learn more. Like for starters, what's your favorite color?" He was curious and had his suspicions but it would be better to ask.

"Black or silver. Definitely."

Mattie nodded, he had figured as much, seeing as it was a constant in the Prussian's wardrobe. "Favorite food?"

"Awesome German food!"

The Canadian laughed a little, causing a triumphant smile to appear on Gil's face. Wow he had a great laugh. How come he didn't laugh more? "Do you like dancing?"

"Yeah!" He remembered his question about the club. "Do you?" Mattie nodded. Perfect! He could come with them! You know, if he wanted to go out to a club… Would he? "Would you...Are you busy later tonight?" It would definitely be an awesome date!

The blond thought a moment, he did want to do something with Gil, he did, but he had things planned. "Actually yeah, why?"

Gil's face fell but he hid it pretty well. "Oh, ehh- never mind then."

He looked over at the albino. "You sure?" Gilbert just gave him a smile and a nod. They were right next to the parking area. "So I usually get a ride with Al but if you drove-"

"Car's over here." Gil grinned. He had a pretty great car. Black, sleek, purred when it was on. He loved this car.

Mattie was a little cautious, but got in. "Do you have GPS or will instructions do?" Gil turned on the car, the console lighting up.

"GPS works fine." Mattie plugged in his address and the robotic female voice started ordering Gil around. "So who all is gonna be at your house?"

Mattie thought a moment. "Well my parents are away on a business trip. So that leaves Al, Mathias, and us. Mathias will have dragged Nikolas over, or they're at his house. Al may have Kiku or Arthur over. Berwald or Francis might be there too. Maybe Tino and Erik if it's a busy day."

Gil cocked his head to the side, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why would Francis be there?"

"He's my cousin. Didn't you know? I thought you two were pretty good friends."

Oh that's right! They were kinda close weren't they? Huh. "He may have mentioned it but I had forgotten."

Mattie didn't say anything for a few minutes, trying not to wince at that word. 'Forgotten'. Kinda summed up the blond in a nutshell didn't it? They pulled up at a house. The front yard was perfectly clipped, the flowers all perfectly bright. All in all, a manor. It was huge! "Uh.. Nice house Mattie. It's.. big."

The Canadian shrugged embarrassedly and got out with Gil. "Sorry, should have warned you. Mom and Dad are these crazy bigwigs that like buying and selling companies." He led them up the steps and inside, it was prettier inside and Gilbert was almost worried that he'd get something dirty. Mattie didn't seem to care though, kicking his shoes into a corner, signaling the Prussian to do the same. As they walked up onto the stairs a lithe, blond figure stomped past, the curl on the side of his head bobbing as he went.

"Hey Nik." The Canadian was used to this and looked back at the confused albino. "Mathias is in trouble."

As if on cue, the Dane appeared in their vision, chasing after the angry Norwegian, nearly falling down the stairs, which, according to all of the scuff marks and rips in the carpet, had happened a lot before. "Oh come on Niko! I said I was sorry babe! How was I supposed to know that you would get upset?!"

The two watched the couple, Nikolas was approaching the door swiftly, throwing it open with a bang. "Goodbye Mathias!" the eldest brother went after him still, even slamming the door behind them.

Mattie shrugged and started up again. "Well that was surprisingly tame. Usually Mathias gets slapped." He listened for anything in the house. "Al?! Are you home?"

The sounds of something exploding accompanied the reply. "In the game room!"

"Okay, we'll be in my room!" Mattie grabbed Gilbert's hand and took him to his room.

It was a lot like Gil suspected but the hockey posters and trophies and jerseys were a little unexpected. "Nice room." They still hadn't dropped the other's hold and Gil smiled more. Mattie had loosened his grip just enough so that if Gil wanted to let go he could. But he didn't, instead he tightened his grip.

"So where should we start?" It took them three hours to work on the proposal and then another half an hour of prep-work. Matthew tried hard not to blush every time they got too close but he wasn't always too successful.

Birdie looked up from his position on the floor. "So what time do you have to get going?"

"I need to be at Francis's by 11 so I'll leave an hour or two before that at the latest."

The scents of cooking onions and garlic wafted through the house. "I think dinner is almost ready if you want to stay."

Gil smiled. "Sure." He stood and stretched as did the Canadian, who then led him down to the kitchen where his two brothers and a disgruntled Nikolas were talking. Well the brothers were. Nikolas didn't talk much in general when it came to those outside of his family.

"Yo! Gil! So you were the one who was over!" It was like Al had to nearly yell, all the time.

Gilbert nodded and the two high-fived, grinning wide. Mathias was busy in the kitchen and Nikolas was leaning against the counter, making sure not even to glance at the Dane he was currently mad at.

"Hey Al, Niko, Mathias." The brothers made their hellos to each other, smiling warmly at family.

Mattie and Gil hopped into the seats next to the counter and the Prussian gave the Norwegian beauty a look. "So what has you upset with him?" He made a gesture to the cook, mentally trying to figure out how the two got together with such clashing personalities. With such constant arguments. With such…

Nikolas turned his head towards the albino. "He's an idiot."

Mathias rolled his eyes, lips set in a hard line. "He's upset with me and making a mountain out of a mole hill... Again." His tone was bitter.

Mattie put a hand on is arm gently. "Gil, it's better that you don't ask. Trust me."

A glare finally reached the Danish born teen while Gilbert tried to make heads and tails of the situation. "Okay then."

Mathias smiled at the group, strained. "Get to the table, all of you."

Dinner was surprisingly good and while Gilbert sat in his seat across from the Canadian, he learned of the way that things worked in their house. Mathias would cook dinner every night for all who showed up that night, unless their nearly absent parents were home for once. Then the cook that had been hired to take care of the children would be invited to come back until the adults left again. It was easier to spend a little time together while they could. Though those homecomings were few and far between. Especially in recent times.

Gil learned that Alfred, a self-proclaimed playboy, was completely enamored with his Japanese friend Kiku, who had no idea that he was feeling this way. Of course, Al never said anything out loud but he talked about Kiku like Gil talked about Mattie.

He also found out how easy it was to make his favorite blond blush deep reds and he loved it. His wolfish grin was unceasing, and as a result, so was the crimson staining the Canadian's cheeks.

Alfred nudged his older brother, noticing what was going down in front of his eyes. "Hey Mat, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Mathias nodded slowly, taking the scene in. "Mhmm."

"Guess we'll have to discuss this with him later."

"Oh, yes. We will."

Among the others seated, only the Norwegian understood, the lovebirds being completely oblivious to what the older brothers were talking about.

Dinner was soon over and the Dane gave a smile to his youngest sibling. "Hey, Little Mattie, can you grab the dishes?"

"I'll help." Nikolas stood with the Canadian and they gathered all plates and servers, bustling into the kitchen as Alfred and Mathias's gazes landed on the albino.

"So, Gil, lets  _chat._ "

That tone was  _not_  promising good outcomes for Gilbert. "Okay man."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "We've noticed the way you've been looking at our brother." Mathias's usually bright smile had transformed into a hard line. "There's not much time so we'll make this quick. You make one wrong move and you won't be allowed near him."

The eldest brother's stare sparked with malicious bloodlust. "You hurt him in any way, shape or form, and we will end you in the slowest most painful way possible. You touch him without his express consent I will personally cut all of your appendages off. One. By.  _One_."

"So we have a clear understanding now right man?" Alfred was a pretty cheery guy but the smile gracing his lips was dark and promising.

Gil, who had never had to deal with overprotective older brothers before, nodded rapidly, eyes wide with fear that he tried to mask as much as possible. Gilbert was an awesome dude right now, no doubt, but he wanted to live to be an older awesome guy too. "You...you know...maybe it was time I left for tonight."

Right then Mattie, who was oblivious to his sibling's intimidation, walked in, drying his hands on a smaller towel. "Oh are you heading out?"

The Prussian grinned at his Canadian, so glad he had arrived but he really needed to go before the others decided they weren't gonna let him leave. "Yeah. Gotta make sure I'm ready to head to Francis's."

Mattie nodded and bit his lip a little, completely distracting Gilbert from his path to leave, and after a minute, "Well it was fun today. I'll see you at school Monday?" he was so cute!

Gil gave him a real smile, grabbed his things and walked to the door with the Canadian beauty. "See ya Birdie." He waved at the others inside and left, closing the door quickly behind him was Matthew.

It wasn't even a few seconds when a sigh of contentment escaped the Canadian's lips.

Alfred grinned at his younger twin. "Soooo Mattie has a little crush~." He kept his tone light and teasing and the Norwegian teen walked into the room, nodding.

Mattie spluttered. "I do not!"

Mathias grinned wide from his seat. "Little bro, let me tell you something... You  _so_  do!"

The American's laugh erupted in the room. "Yeah man! Don't hide it! You're acting like Nik did!"

A glare was sent towards the middle child. "I wasn't like that." Nikolas wasn't like that. He was mean and rude and tried everything he could to deny the Dane until he finally gave in to all of the pleading and puppy eyes.

"Al, don't be silly. He's acting like _I_  did." Mathias was much less subtle about his affection for the Norwegian.

Matthew's eyes widened. "Merde! Merde! Merde! He knows! I must have looked like an Idiot!" If he was acting like Mathias then there was no way Gilbert didn't know!

Alfred placed a hand on his arm, smiling reassuringly. "Bro, calm down. He doesn't know and you were fine."

They couldn't calm Mattie down completely until a thought came into the eldest's head. "Hey, you know what'll cheer you up?"

"What?"

"It's your night to go out." Mattie visibly brightened. See every week, the brothers each had a day that they would be allowed out until whenever doing whatever they wanted. Mattie's day was Friday, Alfred was Saturday and Mathias was any day he wanted to. Usually any day a party was going on.

"Go get ready and have fun man. Just be careful like always"

The Canadian smiled at his twin. "Duh." And he rushed up the stairs to prepare.

The older brothers chatted a little until Nikolas decided to leave. "Goodnight Mathias."

Mathias went up behind him and wrapped strong arms around the small waist. "Actually, I was thinking we could go somewhere and talk. You know solve our problems like a real couple."

Nikolas was silent for a minute, the only noise coming from upstairs as the youngest scrambled around his room. "Fine." Mathias smiled and led his lover out, keeping an arm around him, holding him close. The Dane might act like a jerk sometimes, he may be an idiot, but he truly did love Nikolas.

Alfred walked up to his twin's room. "Want me to drive you out there Mattie?"

He could hear the smile in Matthew's voice. "If you want. I don't know why you always cart me around though, I can drive."

Al grinned. "Because I have the coolest ride ever and you know you love it! Besides, what's wrong in wanting to hang with my bro and making sure he's safe?"

A laugh came ringing through the door. "There's nothing wrong with it and yes your car is pretty cool." Matthew came out of the room. "Now I want you to be honest, how do I look?" He was wearing tight, black skinny jeans covered in splashes of glow in the dark paint (from raves and parties) and a close fitting, red V-neck, showing off his pale skin. His glasses were gone, replaced by contacts to show off his violet eyes, and black shoes that were easy to dance in completed his outfit. "And don't you dare lie."

Alfred grinned. His little bro had style, even if he didn't show it at school. "Like you're ready to go."

"Good. That's exactly what I'm going for. Now my good sir, I do believe you were offering me a ride?" Mattie smiled at the American. They were twins but they had been born on the border between America and Canada. Their parents had decided to choose a citizenship for each of them. And so Mattie was Canadian and Alfred was American. It was odd, but why not?

"Right this way dear brother." Alfred laughed and linked arms with the other blond, leading the way.

"Awww 'dear' brother? I had no idea you cared so much." They poked fun back and forth as they walked to the car, Al opening the passenger door with a flourish.

"Just get in the car." The American's usual smile was still firmly planted upon his face.

He hopped in, Alfred quickly getting in the driver's seat and zooming out. "You know which one

picked for this week right?" Mattie had his regulars, but he was going to a new place. It had just opened up a couple months ago.

"I think so, Francis was talking to me about it too."

That confused Mattie. "Huh. Odd. I know Francis likes clubs but I didn't expect him to like  _Rave_." The Frenchman was all for dancing, grinding, and clubs but he and Matthew disagreed on which ones were the type to go to.

They didn't live too far from this one and arrived after only a brief period of time. 'Well Francis is...well Francis. Have fun though!"

"Thanks. I'll call if I can't find Lovino tonight." He got out and walked straight to the doorman, a Cuban man he got along with, nodded to him and was let in, immediately going to the lax bartender.

"Mon ami! Are you done yet?!" Francis was getting impatient. How long could the albino take?

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he left the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah." Francis had dressed him up in some artfully ripped dark grey jeans and a button-up white, short-sleeved shirt, the black design of the Prussian eagle on the back.

"Very nice, I'm sure the girls and boys will be falling all over you now let us go!" If they didn't leave  _now_  then his petit cousin might get snatched up by someone other than his Prussian friend!

Francis dragged Gil to his car and nearly threw him in. "What's the rush?"

The Frenchy refused to meet his eyes as he jumped into his car and started driving. They had to get there! "No reason. I just want to arrive as soon as possible."

"You got someone waiting for you or something?"

"In a way. Oui. I am just hoping they have not left yet... Though it is still quite early. Je ne sais pas." He shrugged, knowing his friend wouldn't understand a lick of what was said. "And who knows, perhaps this will move your mind from Mathieu for a while."

"What's wrong with thinking about him?"

Francis shook his head as they pulled up. "Nothing! you are just a bit stressed out lately." They parked and got out, heading straight to the bouncer, much like Matthew had done before them, but as neither Francis nor Gilbert were very friendly with the Cuban and so a bribe was in order. One that Francis paid easily.

Gilbert looked around at the club, grinning as he did so. "Nice place!" He had to shout to be heard over the pounding beat.

Francis nodded. "Yeah, sure." He spotted something on the dance floor and smirked. "Gilbert I'm going to grab some drinks, why don't you dance, I'm sure you want to. And yes I will specifically say  _German_  beer." France went to the bar.

"Awesome! " Gilbert's eyes scanned the crowd as he walked into the mass of people. He saw a familiar blond's body and froze. The boy was swaying his hips like a pro, moving every muscle in his body to the beat of the music, an unfamiliar smirk danced across the boy's lips, and Gil would be damned if his collar didn't get a little hotter at that. Especially when violet eyes locked upon his own, teasing him, taunting him with something he'd have to come get. To steal away from the partner the boy was currently moving with. "That can't be..."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it really him?

All but Gilbert who could only stare with his jaw nearly on the floor. He had never seen even a glimpse of  _this_  side of the Canadian.

Mattie's grin morphed into a seductive smirk as he beckoned Gil with a finger making the albino blink in confusion but he made his way to the boy, unsure it was really the Canadian he had been talking with earlier. Matthew smiled and leaned up on his toes to make himself heard. "Wanna dance?"

Gil shook off his shock and grinned, wrapping his arms around the Canadian's waist, followed by arms sliding around Gilbert's neck, their bodies moving nearly as one to the beat. "Damn Mattie. Who knew you could dance like this?"

The smirk on Mattie's face was unending as his lips ghosted against the Prussian's ear. "Not many do." Gilbert could barely resist the urge to smash their lips together. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're kinda hot." Mattie laughed.

This startled Gilbert a little. "Hey...umm...you okay?"

The Canadian laughed again. "Better than!"

"Right. I need a drink too. Hold on." Mattie nodded and pulled away to dance with the people around him.

The bartender smiled at him and handed him a beer before he could ask. "Here you are, don't worry. Your blond friend already paid for it." Gilbert nodded and wondered briefly what had happened to the Frenchman but once his beer was down, he was back to the blond, pulling him into his chest and grinding up against him with a smirk, hands on the smaller's waist. Mattie smiled wide when he saw who it was and wrapped his arms around him again.

"I knew you were cute Mattie but not this hot."

"You think I'm hot? Interesting..." Matthew mused.

Gilbert couldn't stop his grin around the Canadian. "So what other secrets are you hiding?"

The blond's eyes went straight to the curl protruding from the front of his head then immediately away. Gilbert could only see this as him looking away from Gil. "Not much is hidden," A grin and a mischievous gleam in the Prussian's eyes told him that he didn't believe it. Mattie laughed. "Fine then but only if you tell me a secret of your own."

"The awesome me has no secrets!" He let his hands slip down to the smaller's hips. "Let's just dance." Mattie smirked softly and flicked his hips against Gil's, making the albino grin more. "So different from school."

Matthew laughed and pressed himself closer to Gilbert, planning to be a little teasing and pull away but stronger arms than his own kept him right there. "Hey, Gilbert, there's something I want to do, will you let me?"

"Sure." What could he want to do?

Matthew smiled wide and his fingers threaded themselves into the silvery-white hair, then connected their mouths just a level above gently.

Gil's eyes went wide then closed, his own smile becoming irrelevant as he pressed back against the Canadian, returning the physical affection. He pulled away only for a moment. "You'd better not be drunk enough to forget this."

Mattie laughed softly. "I won't if you make it memorable." He was going to say more but his mouth quickly became occupied by a Prussian, their tongues twining, their bodies coming together like magnets, seeming to fit in just the right way. Gilbert was almost surprised by the contest for dominance that ensued, of course, he won, but the little blond put up a good fight.

They held on until air was of the utmost necessity and even then their parting was reluctant. The sight that Gil got of Mattie after was completely worth it, his cheeks were flushed red, eyes wide, panting softly. "Memorable enough?" Matthew could only nod, giving the Prussian reason to pull up his signature 'I will steal your vital regions' smirk. "I'll tell you my secret. Matthew Williams I like you. A lot."

The Canadian's entire being lit up. "Mine was that I like you too."

"Awesome." He pulled the blond back into a kiss, this one much shorter than the one before but just as hot, just as smoldering, and just as exciting.

Mattie was the one to pull away first this time, for he had something to say. "If I asked if we could leave right now, what would be your reaction?"

"I'd tell you that was an awesome idea." Needless to say, they were already making their way back to the door. "So where to?"

The air outside must have been ten to fifteen degrees cooler than inside. "Where were you thinking?" They could still see the line of people trying to get in but it was a bit late. They had been there a few hours and it was around 1:30 in the AM by Gilbert's watch.

"I don't know. Somewhere quieter that we can reach on foot."

"Hmmm why on foot?"

"Neither of us have a car at the moment. Unles-" He was interrupted by the sound of keys being jingled as they hung from Matthew's finger.

"Always be prepared." He pointed to a sleek black convertible.

"Nice one Mattie."

Said Canadian laughed softly and handed to keys to Gilbert. "Can you drive? I've kind of had a few too many to be sober yet."

Gil grinned and nodded, hopping in the front seat, hearing the passenger side door open and close as Mattie climbed in. "Anywhere you want to go or should I just drive?"

"You're the one with the wheel."

Gilbert thought for a moment. "Hmm...to the park!"

"Why the park?" Gil shrugged and took Matthew's hand, leading him out of the parking lot and into the grassy areas.

Their hands swung gently as they walked slowly down the concrete path, the night nearly silent aside from frogs and crickets occasionally interrupting, "So how long have you liked me?"

Mattie knew almost to the day when he started liking the Prussian but it wasn't like he was going to name it all even if he was in a 'share all my secrets' mood. "Hmmmm... A pretty long time. What about you?"

"About the same. I wonder why no one else has taken the time to get to know you... 'cause you're pretty awesome." Matthew blushed, deep red. "And cute too." Gil finished with a laugh.

"I am  _not_ cute." He poked the Prussian in the arm. "Puppies are cute, kittens are cute, I am not cute."

Gilbert just shook his head, wrapping an arm around the smaller teen's waist. "I disagree and the awesome me isn't wrong about these kinds of things!" This made Mattie laugh, it was such a 'Gilbert' thing to say. "You have an awesome laugh too." But that just made the Canadian go straight back to blushing, especially when they rounded the next corner, facing right at the fountain. Gilbert chuckled softly. "Guess that spot's taken."

The blond blinked at the two figures at the water attraction. "Is that…?"

"You're brother and his boyfriend making out? Yes, yes it is. Someday you're really going to have to explain to me how they got to be a couple."

Mattie laughed as they spun around. "Someday,  _they_  will have to explain it to  _me_."

It was a short bit of walking and much laughing from the both of them when they came to a bench. Probably a regular for little old ladies who threw seeds for birds, seeing as birdseed was scattered all around. Some crushed and other's just forgotten by the winged animals.

Gilbert plopped down in the middle of said wooden bench and pulled the boy from the year below into his lap.

"You're pretty sweet Gil. Did you know that?" Mattie smiled softly. Though most things he did were soft. Gentle. Smooth.

Gilbert grinned wide, his signature grin. "I know I'm awesome. But sweet's a new one." Matthew smiled but bit his lip moments later, seeming to be staring at the albino's lips. "Hmm? What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just... Trying to ignore something."

"And that would be...?"

The Canadian leaned over and kissed him gently. "The urge to do that."

Arms around the younger tightened a bit. "Now why would you stop yourself from something awesome like that?"

"Habit"

"Bad habit."

"How do you suggest I break it?"

Gilbert's grin grew much larger in size and ferociousness. "By doing it a  _lot_  more." Mattie turned in his lap to straddle him, just for comfort's sake, of course, and kissed the older teen again. Happily I might add.

This happened many a time, each kiss being better than the last as they explored each other's lips and danced through each other's mouths. As they discovered their partner's sweet tastes and drank in the moments that passed without interruption from anything but the need for air.

"So why do you like me?"

Mattie laughed gently. "The way you talk, the way you carry yourself, what you say, your laugh, your smile... Your eyes."

Gilbert almost grimaced but held back. "Red eyes...not very normal are they?"

The Canadian's smile was never-ending with the Prussian around. "They're like rubies. Can you guess my favorite gemstone?"

"Hmm." Gilbert pretended to ponder over the question at length, even stroking an imaginary beard, giving way to giggles from the still tipsy teen in his lap. "Rubies?"

Matthew shook his head, a look of serious teasing all over his pale face. "Sapphires actually. Whatever would make you think rubies?"

Gil smirked a little, mischief playing around the corners of his deadly beautiful looking eyes. "Oh really? Maybe I should keep these to myself then." His lids closed, hiding their red gems beneath.

Mattie pouted and kissed the lids gently, hoping to stir an opening. The smirk got bigger but his eyes stayed shut. "Hmm how to get you to open your eyes?"

"Hmm? I don't know." It was fun teasing the Canadian, Gilbert thought.

"Maybe if I do this...?" The blond's finger tips trailed down the Prussian's chest, a perceptible shudder running through the teen he sat on.

"N.." He had to remember to  _not let Mattie win_. This was his game. Other's didn't win. "Nope."

That was all the reaction that Matthew needed, a grin forming on his kiss-bruised lips, using both hands now to travel lover, reaching the waistband of the albino's jeans. Gilbert's eyes flew open and Mattie's hands were snatched, stopping him from going any further. "Looks like that worked." Gilbert blinked a couple times then burst out laughing, pulling him closer, the Canadian happily cuddling into his arms.

"So the awesome me now has an awesome boyfriend. That's pretty awesome."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yep. The awesome me has decided so."

Mattie smiled at his now-boyfriend. "I like that." He snuggled into the other's hold some more, surprised by the fact that the albino was a cuddler in general. All the rumors about him would suggest the opposite. "Are the rumors true?"

"Huh? What rumors?"

"You can't be serious; you have to have heard what people say about you." Everyone had a story about Gilbert Beilshmidt. It was nearly Mean Girls level.

"Oh I do. I have Francis for a friend. There's almost nothing I don't hear. I meant which ones specifically?"

"Any, all... You could tell me the ones that  _are_  true." It was a curiosity. What was really behind Gilbert? Only his closest friends knew.

"That's hard. There are a lot of them. Why the sudden curiosity anyways?"

"Um no reason, just... You know... Curious" There were a few he was really interested in, like whether or not he had actually slept with Lovino, the whole piano debacle, why he called himself Prussian, five meters, why he moved from Germany. Ect.

Gilbert quirked his lips and thought for a moment. "Okay the ones about pranks are usually true. Anything involving Francis or Antonio is usually true. Actually Francis and I played this great prank on Lovino this one time and-" He started laughing at the memory. "Oh and your brother, Al, that one time me and Luddy gave him hard alcohol, damn he was blurting out the weirdest things, left and right!"

"I know. It's a bad thing we share." Matthew grimaced, remembering his own patched up memories of those nights. "But that all depends on potency. Like with this I'm usually okay. One time, I don't even know what it was but Al made me drink it. I was blurting everything, from how many times I had  _really_  caught one of my brothers, what I thought of people, and-" His mouth suddenly clamped shut.

"And?" Oh this was interesting. Mattie shook his head, determined not to let the drinks from earlier cloud his brain as much as they tried to.

Unfortunately for the Canadian, the universe loves screwing with drunk people. "This is one of those times where I start babbling and exposing embarrassing thoughts or secrets." Gilbert started to say how he wouldn't laugh, how he wouldn't share them but Mattie wasn't done yet, even if he wanted to be. "Oh you'd laugh. Trust me, and then you'd probably say that I was way too sexually frustrated or something."

Gilbert waited this time, just to make sure. "...oh you have me really curious now"

"…"

Grin.

"…You're not gonna drop it are you?"

"Nope."

"Grrr!" Now  _that_  was adorable. It was like a kitten growling at a wolf. "Fine, during that fiasco, I happened to mention that-" Mumble, mumble.

Gilbert chuckled softly. "What was that?" Matthew repeated it just a little louder. "Mattie~...can't hear you."

"I said that I told everyone in the vicinity, including my brothers, that you... You... Werethehottestthingihadseene ver." He dropped his head, cheeks burning.

The grin that was once spelling possible doom for the Canadian now shouted certain doom. "Oh really?" Mattie nodded and the urge to laugh bubbled up in the Prussian's chest. "Awesome."

The blond's head rose slowly, eyes watery, lip trembling a little. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Not many knew a very important part of the Canadian's persona. Mostly because people didn't often know him very well. The part that they should all be worried about is the teen's manipulative streak. He was a  _very_ good actor and he knew exactly how to use his pretty violet eyes to his advantage.

Crap! Crap! Crap! Mattie can't be sad! He can't have his little birdie be upset with him! "No! Don't make that face!"

Matthew's voice just sounded more miserable, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

Gilbert hugged him tight, freaking out. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't cry!"

The Canadian turned his face away, trying his hardest not to giggle. "I can't believe you would do that, I thought you were different."

"Mattie! Really! I'm sorry! I find it cute that's all!"

He couldn't hold back any longer, the Prussian just sounded so desperate! And all the laughs came bursting forth, nearly making the younger fall off his lap, he was laughing so hard. "I'm ...sorry.. I just... Couldn't... Resist!"

The albino gaped at him. How could such a cute face be so…. Secretly evil? And why was that kinda hot? A dangerously mischievous smile worked its way onto Gilbert's lips. "Oh don't worry. I'll get my revenge."

A flash of fear went through the younger's eyes but was immediately distracted by a question popping into his head. Giggles having subsided, he readjusted himself on the lap below him. "Hey Gil? Five meters? Really?"

Gilbert laughed, well that was a bit unexpected. But he had gotten that a lot. "Close enough. But why so curious though?"

The Canadian smiled softly and set his hands on the strong chest in front of him, finger's dancing and nearly purred his answer. " _Curiosity for curiosities sake_."

Gil shivered a little at that. "Man if you were sober."

Damn that smirk was hot. "What would you do if I were?"

"Oh you  _know_  what'd I'd do. It'll be the awesomest time you've ever had." He would make sure of it.

"I'm afraid I have  _no idea_ what you could possibly mean." A yawn had the blond covering his mouth. "M-maple."

Gilbert laughed. Maple? That was so cute! "Tired?"

"N-" Another yawn cut him off.

Gil's stood and the legs that were straddling him now wrapped around his waist, the arms loose around his neck, now tight. "Time to get you home." He started walking and the Canadian's head rested on his shoulder.

"But I don't wanna go home..." Was the muttered response. He yawned again, making the Prussian smile at his cuteness. "I don't know why people say you're scary."

Gil shrugged, moving the blond up a little as he was holding him up. "The eyes don't help. I was the 'demon child' in elementary. Gave a good excuse for pranks though."

"Mmm your eyes are your best feature." Gil set Mattie down with a smile and helped him into the car, hoping quickly into the driver's seat and getting going straight to the Canadian's house. Soft music permeated the comfortable quiet.

Mattie looked over to his boyfriend when they parked in the driveway. "Wanna come in?"

Gil grinned and leaned over. "Love to but you need sleep. Mind if I borrow the car though? Mines kinda at Francis's for the night. I'd call but there's no telling what he's up to at the moment if anything."

"It's no problem, I never use this thing anyway." He unbuckled and opened the door, reluctantly getting out but his arm was pulled back and when he turned to ask what his lips were captured, a smile creeping up.

"Sleep well Birdie~."

Mattie smiled wider. "You too." He got out and hopped happily up the steps, knocking since his house keys were with his car keys.

His twin opened the door. "You have great timing Mattie. Just beat level 41 and- who is in your car?"

"Mmm a great kisser now let me in." Gilbert was driving away as Matthew brushed past his brother.

Al nodded, closing the door behind him. "A great...  _Hey!_  Mattie!  **Wait**! You better explain yourself!"

"Nighty night Alfie!" Matthew jumped up the stairs, his brother hot on his tail, and the door being shut in his face.

"Mattie~!" He stopped at the door and then ran down the hall to bug his older brother. "Mathias! Mattie was with some guy and he won't tell me anything!"

A few thumps and a frustrated groan was heard along with a soft complaint. The door opened just a little, just enough that Al could see that Mathias needed clothes and that the eldest brother's boyfriend was there, only identified by his very pale, very naked legs. "Al I can't talk right now. Whatever little Mattie did, he'll tell us in the morning." The door was closed again. 

Alfred blinked, opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head and walked away. "Love-struck brothers."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after can be so awkward. Especially when you didnt have much of a night before.

Gilbert arrived early in the morning and happily helped himself to poptarts that he found in the back of the pantry. Strawberry flavored wasn't his favorite but the other box, blueberry, was just gross.

Mathias was the first down, yawning and stretching out. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing at an eye and waving at the Prussian a little, starting the coffeemaker. Gil smiled a little, wondering if random people showing up in his house was a normal occurrence. Mathias was thinking the same thing coincidentally then froze, turning to face the albino.

Mattie had gone out last night. Had he met up with Gil out there? "Gil? What are you doing here?" Gilbert just grinned. It all seemed to click in the Dane's mind. "….. Oh no, you did NOT!" That grin was a wakeup call. And he  _really_  didn't like it.

Gilbert's eyes grew huge, knowing that if they were to get into a fight, over something he  _didn't_  do, the Dane would win, if only because of protective older brother vibes. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Alfred dashed down the stairs and pointed straight at Gilbert, sensing that he was the problem. "Why are you here?!"

Mathias stalked towards the albino. "If you did anything to my little brother I will KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" His eyes blazed, usually bright blue going ice cold.

He backed into the counter as much as possible, going up against two, mad older brothers was so unawesome. "I swear! I'm not going to do anything when he's drunk anyways!"

Al paused. "He was drunk?"

"It wasn't my fault! He was drunk when I got there!"

This wasn't gonna convince the brothers though. "I know Mattie likes to party but he's a good boy who knows proper limits."

Mat nodded. "Exactly, so that means you did something!"

The Canadian walked into the kitchen cautiously. "Um Gilbert? What are you doing here, and why are they trying to kill you?"

"They think I got you drunk and did you!" Gil refused to let himself look away from the still angry brothers just in case. Even if Mattie in his PJs was almost too cute a picture to resist.

"I know you weren't the one to get me drunk."

Alfred took his brother by the shoulders. "Then who did? And what about sleeping with him?!"

"It was me, idiot. I always get do on club nights, people buying me drinks right and left." Mattie brushed his brother's hands off.

Mathias glared at the Prussian still, convinced he was a part of it. "How much do you remember of last night Mattie?"

The blond paused. That was a very good question. "I'm guessing about... Half?"

"But he didn't sleep with you right?!"

Gilbert was so tired of these two! "How many times do I have to say it?! We didn't do anything!"

Mathias backed down at the touch of his Norwegian boyfriend, calming down immediately at the sight of him. "Fine."

Mattie nodded, glad it was done with. "I need you to come with me... Now." He grabbed the Prussian from his cornered position and dragged him up the stairs, shutting the door behind them. "What exactly... Happened.. last night?"

"I ran into you at the club, we danced, kissed, drove out to the park and kissed some more and talked a little. Then you got tired and I drove you home. That's all I swear."

"What did I say?" That was always the issue. Mattie was a terrible talker when under the influence.

A grin spread across the albino's lips. "That you liked me, that you thought I was the hottest thing ever and that you'd do me. You actually seemed to really want it too."

Matthew groaned. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"Throwing myself at you, I usually don't act like that…"

Gil laughed. "I don't mind. I do want to sleep with you eventually though as long as you're sober."

Mattie blinked a couple times then blushed bright red. "O-oh?" He quickly tried to change the subject, not quite wanting to hear the answer, good or bad. "So do you want a ride to school today? **"**

"Yeah. I'll catch a ride to Francis's to pick mine up later." Why pass up an opportunity to be with his new boyfriend in enclosed spaces?

Mattie nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go put on some real clothes."

Gilbert was about to ask if he could stay to watch, with a smirk, he had a great plan but the american brother rushed in and grabbed him.

The 'Prussian' came over every morning after, Monday coming too quickly. "Gil! You have to help me man! I was playing an awesome shooter game last night and forgot all about this!" He shoved a piece of paper in the Prussian's face. He had wanted to spend more time with his sort of boyfriend who was trying to get ready for the day.

"I-"

"Excellent!" And the albino was dragged away, pouting.

Now here would be the point in which Mattie got dressed, his usual jeans, t shirt and sweatshirt. Today however was not his lucky day. Usually one of his brothers would have done laundry, last night all of them were busy. So all Mattie had left was his calmer club clothes. Still not the best for school but he had no choice. Not if he wanted clean ones. "Just my luck."

Arms wrapped around his own middle as they walked into the school together. "Gil…"

"Don't worry Birdie. Nothing'll happen."

A soft chuckle came from behind them and arms made to wrap themselves around the Canadian but Gilbert intercepted them and pulled Mattie to him. "Nice try Francis, but this one's mine."

The Frenchman laughed again. "Ahh mon ami, I was just going to admire mon cousin's new look."

Mattie looked down. He didn't like attention about his looks unless he was in a place that he didn't know anyone and didn't plan to know any of them. "Awesome right?" Gil grinned.

"Hmmm you seem to have gotten little Mathieu out of his shell~."

The Canadian was quick to discourage the thought of this happening again. "N-no! I just haven't done laundry yet!"

"Of course, of course." Francis nodded, disbelief coloring his tone, a smile on his face. "Don't worry mon petit chou chou." He pulled the Canadian to him.

"I'll be back Gil." They walked away from the Prussian and Francis started asking Mattie questions in quick French, all of which Matthew seemed to be able to respond and more quickly. Unfortunately for Gil, French was nothing like German so he couldn't understand a dang thing. Suddenly it seemed as if something Matthew had said pleased the Frenchman as he hugged the Canadian, rambling happily in his native language.

Mattie managed to wriggle away and back to his boyfriend. "Um, shall we?"

Gil grinned and took his hand, leading the way to their first class, only briefly being stalled by the Prussian's Hungarian ex-girlfriend and current best female friend who wanted pictures.

After escaping her, Gilbert pulled him into the classroom. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Mattie laughed softly. How Gil loved that laugh.

'Hi Mattie! The awesome me is bored so I decided to cure it with your awesomeness! And I know it's not as good as yours but..' There was an arrow pointing to a doodle of a polar bear. Mattie smiled softly, turning it over to pass a note back. It was the middle of class after all.

'It's sweet Gil. Looks just like Kuma. I hope you're paying at least a little attention to the teacher, we do have homework and tests you know 3, Mattie'

'But it's boring and so not awesome. I rather study you.' Mattie glanced up at him and saw the albino waggling his eyebrows at the Canadian.

He blushed lightly. 'that could be arranged, but only if you actually do real studying too.'

At the front of the room the teacher gave them a look. "And that is why we'll have a test on this next week. You are dismissed."

Gil groaned. "Ugh. He's kidding right?"

Mattie shook his head, blonde hair bouncing with the movement. "If you want I can help you study." He shrugged. "It's actually not that hard to understand if you put it in better terms."

This gave his boyfriend a big grin. "You're awesome Mattie."  
"Come on, time to get to next period."

They walked to their next class, avoiding the Hungarian girl as best they could.

It was in this next class that when the teacher started talking about stuff, a note passed around the room and eventually reaches the Prussian's desk, he took one look and shredded it, royally pissed. Mattie looked at him from the seat next to him and gave him a questioning look. "Gilbert?" He whispered.

Gil just shook his head, glaring straight ahead. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" He didn't really believe that nothing would get the albino as riled up as he was but he wasn't gonna push it.

Eventually work time came and the teacher left the room, telling them they could go when they had finished. Gil stood up and in a completely calm voice, "Who wrote the note?" his eyes scanned the room. But no one spoke. Mattie glanced up at him, wary, he knew that tone. That was the tone Gil had used last time someone tried to mess with Francis. That was the tone last time someone made fun of Antonio for being gay and on the soccer team, it was the tone that he had used last time someone had tried to screw with his younger brother. That tone was a horrible sound for anyone on his bad side.

"Oh really?" He grinned as he caught someone looking away as he passed over them. "It was you then?"

The guy shrugged a little. "It was just...a joke..."

Gilbert walked over and pulled him out of his seat by a grip on his shirt. "Well I didn't find it very funny."

The Canadian stood from his seat. "Whatever it said, there's no need to hurt anyone over it."

If only Gil would take that for an answer, he punched the guy in the stomach and let him drop. "NEVER say anything like that again. You're lucky he's here or I'd really kick your ass." His red eyes were blazing, looking to kill.

Mattie rushed over and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. "Let's go before teachers start showing up." For a moment he didn't budge then allowed himself to be dragged away. "Gil, what was that about?" Gilbert shook his head, still glaring. "Please?"

"No. Forget it."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

Mattie shrunk back, pulling away. "Sorry…" His voice as low as it could be.

Gil sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Sorry Mattie. Just let me calm down." He took a few deep breaths. "They were mocking you."

That really didn't concern the blonde. "That's new."

Gil looked up incredulously. "Why doesn't that bother you? He was being a complete asshole about it. You don't deserve that kind of shit."

Mattie gave him a small smile. "I'm okay with it because I don't care what those hosers think eh?" he shrugged a little.

Gilbert smiled a little back. "Still doesn't mean I won't beat them for it."

"There's no need. But thank you."

"Of course. What are awesome boyfriends for?"

"Giving you lunch when you obviously forgot to pack one?" They were walking to the cafeteria. Mattie pulled out a little Tupperware container with his usual pancakes. He could live off of these things if he wanted.

The Prussian grinned huge. "You know what? There is one thing more awesome than your pancakes."

"And what's that?"

"You." He kissed the Canadian who blushed but kissed back happily.


End file.
